familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Shinarei/Po konwencie xD
1. Podróż ~(*-*~) Mama: napisalam ci tę zgodę, że jakbyś jakieś rzeczy tam zniszczyła czy coś. Shin: Rzeczy raczej nie zniszczę, ale czyjeś życie moge tak? wyjechałam około 13, po 14 byłam na miejscu. Kolejka wiadomo...jak po papier za PRLu. Po spotkaniu z moją Seme (BB) która mnie obdarowała babeczkami do pilnowania (pilnowania =w=) poszłam do sąsiedniej kolejki gdzie stał Smogu. Ta kolejka była dla twórców programu. Potem zaczęli zgarniać osoby które mają panele mięzy 16 a 18 więc się przemyciłam: miałam wziąść część rzeczy BB i Smoga i znaleść sleep room. Babeczki zostały ;-; Po opłaceniu akredytacji weszłam do pierwszego lepszego sleepa rzuciłam rzeczy i poleciałam do ekipy. Smogu wszedł chwilę po mnie wiec rozłożyliśmy materace itd. Potem szukałam orgów by sie ogarnąć jak to jest ze sprzętem na panel i całą resztą dupereli, zrobilam wstępny spacer po szkole i poszłam odebrać znajomą i jej znajomą . Jako iż Shizu chodzi o kulach to weszły bez kolejki~ Tak więc poszłyśmy z Kami i Shizu do sleepa...a tam Aomine i Midorima O.O' gdy walczyłyśmy z rzeczami w końcu wszyscy się zlitowali i nam pomogli xD mój tekst: stoję obok Midorimy, nie wiem czy mam sie cieszyć czy zwiewać..." tak, takich tekstów bedzie wiecej xD A POTEM POLAZŁYŚMY NA MÓJ PANEL GDZIE POZNAŁYŚMY COSPLAYERKĘ FEM!LYSA~~ w końcu nie zrobiłam cosplayu bo soczewki ;-; 2. Na konie~ Powiem tak. Atmosfera, jak na konie, zajebista xD Panel wyszedł naprawdę fajnie. Mina helpera który wszedł do sali gdy wyświetlałam akurat obraz z Natem rozwiązującym zawiązującym Su stanik: bezcenna xD Panel o KNB....o piątej rano...nie chciało mi sie wstawać, ale się zmusiłam i Shizu z Kami poszły ze mną...żebym wiedziała to bym nie poszła. PANEL SSAŁ. Kobita, pierwsz raz prowadząca, naczytała sie kilku zdań z wikipedii, reszte na ściągawach i chciała prowadzić panel. Siadłam z tyłu sali i ją poprawiałam lub dopowiadałam xD sorry to niezbyt miłe z mojej strony ale inaczej bym usnęła. Mad by ją zabiła bo palnęła że Akashi ma 169 wzrostu xD i potem pół godziny zachwycanie sie SZASZTEKAMI ZAPACHOWYMI, SZTUĆCAMI CZY SKARKATKAMI Z KISE...no zabijcie mnie xD NA BAKA PRZYSIĘGAM: ZROBIĘ PANEL O KNB NA KTÓRYM SIE NIE BEDZIE DAŁO ZASNĄĆ. i mimo dobrych chęci i obiecywanek. Zrobię cosplay z KNB *zastanówka między dwoma postaciami* ale nie wierzcie w me słowa bo ja zawsze obiecuje cosplaye, kończe stroje i nic z tego nie ma xD Potem..kroiłyśmy naleśniki widelcami xD W Kawiarence wszystko mieli z Tesco xD Stoiska uginały się od gadżetów z Free! no serio xD wszędzie Free Free i Free....czasami gdzieś jeszcze zaleciało KNB czy SAO a tak to wiadomka: Kurosz, KHR, Naruto itd. Jak wspominałam w sleepie trafiłyśmy na cosplayerów KNB. To uczucie gdy rzucasz plushowym mochi do Midora czy Murasa....ludzie xD To uczucie gdy widzisz Kise tulącego sie do Akasha. To uczucie gdy masz większy zasięg i lepszą celność od Midora. To uczucie gdy budzisz się a Kuroko śmieje się z twojego rannego hairstajla. To uczucie gdy jesteś wzrostu Aomine... dobra, nevermind. Byliśmy też na konkursie cosplayowym, ale....wiadomo....cosplay ustawiany v_v a i tak największe oklaski zebrało krzesło XD jak zwykle zresztą~ Z piątku na sobotę spałam na materacu...o zgrozo jak mnie szyja bolała. A jeszcze Shizu i kami robiły sobie ze mnie jaja: udawałam że spię a te mnie tyrają po mordzie "może zacznie mruczeć"...tak mnie plecy bolały xD a z soboty na niedziele obok mnie leżały SHizu i Kami, gadały sobie. Z drugiej strony na materacu leżał jakiś znajomy BB. Ten człowiek miał ze mną przesrane xD. Najpierw na dzień dobry w piątek oberwał blaszaną tacą po babeczkach *i to nie delikatnie*, a potem jeszcze w sobote wieczorem. Oczywiście zrobiłam to lekko bo jakbym sie przyłożyła to wiecie co by było xD jak sie położyłam to powiedziałam ze jak mnie obudzi to skończy z nożyczkami w odbycie. Poszłam spać. Przybyli jego znajomi i zaczęli sie tyrać po materacu "zejdź ze mnie!" "nie łap mnie za jaja!" ....obudziłam sie...wstałam, odwróciłam głowę w jego strone, a ten zrobił taką minę xDDDDD człowieku xD potem pochwyciłam BN w łapę i wtulałam sie w nie jak w maskotkę >< Podobno gdy Shizu chciała mi je zabrać miałam skurcz pośmiertny i nie chciałam ich oddać xD i podobno na każdy mój ruch ten panicz z boku dostwałam spazmów i napadu paniki jak Sakurai przy meczu xD A w niedziele Mochis którym grałyśmy w koszykówko-ręczno-baseball wpadł nam za szafę....która była przyklejona przednimi nóżkami do ziemi! O_O trzymałyśmy szafę a ktoś się tam wcisnął i to wyciągnął xD scary~~ potem sie ta szafa rozklekotała xD i miałam ślub z BB ;-; NJE CHCIAŁAM! CHCE ROZWODU! to było straszne xD *w sleepie* Shin: Ludzie, mam ślub~~ *udawana radość* Random: piękny strój *czarna koszulka, czarne spodnie...all jak na pogrzeb* Shin: no bo to tak z radości xD A potem kłótnia z księdzem na 1/5 etatu jak sie pisze moje imię -_- Shin: BB jak ty mnie wpisałaś? BB: Shinarei... Shin: Shin by starczyło BB: ale to twoje pełne imię Shin: Nie..pełne to Shin Arei człeku -_- BB: będziesz shinarei i nie marudź.... Shin: to chociaż to akcentuj jako ShinArei ;-; Ks: Czy ty.....shina....ShinArei xD Boże xD Tak więc....w sumie wydałam...ponad stówę w tym 40 wejściówka (ale 20 zwrotu za panel) i 10 żarcie...jestem z siebie dumna *^* i tak potem wam zarzucę spamem moich nowych przypinek z których Murachin sie wylewa xD Deal with it ~~ XD Wrzuce również zdjecia bo nic nie mam a Kami miała mi wysłać ;-; to by było chyba tyle...czekam na Bakę~~ xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach